


The Right Move

by deadbiscuit



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbiscuit/pseuds/deadbiscuit
Summary: When Claire Randall finds herself widowed at a young age, She decides to sell her flat and move up north to Inverness where she meets an interesting whisky shop owner.





	1. Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really just me testing the waters and setting up the story, I did enjoyed writing it as it's the first thing I've even thought about writing in the past six years so it HAD to be done!

Claire sat stirring her coffee, her tears falling down her face, curving around her chin and down onto the tabletop below her. She took a deep breathe before looking up at Joe.  
She met him when she moved to Glasgow last year, and instantly they became best friends. Joe had been here much longer than Claire however, who had just recently moved from Boston where she had completed her university degree and moved to Scotland to do her residency.  
"Claire.." She pursed her lips at that, he _never_ called her by her name. "We tried everything we could to save him but.." She waved her hand at him, shaking her head. "It's quite alright, Joe. You really don't need to explain to me." Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as Joe enveloped her into his arms, allowing her to sob uncontrollably and lose herself. 

Claire knew how bad the accident had been when she was being wheeled into the hospital herself with less urgency, and when Frank had been wheeled past her, surrounded by paramedics and doctors almost instantly.  
She adjusted herself on the bed, to allow room for Joe to sit next to her, pulling her into his chest. Her leg heavy with the cast that now sat upon her broken bones in an effort to heal her physical pain.. not her emotional pain however, no.., That would take longer and much more effort to fix. 

She was only 24 years old and now, she was a widow. If you had told Claire in the beautiful morning light that by nightfall she'd be mourning her Husband and her lost future, She'd have laughed, even in Deaths face.  
Now, Death laughed in hers. 

Frank had suggested that for their second anniversary, they would go to Inverness for the weekend and celebrate seeing as they couldn't afford to go abroad in an effort to save for their first proper home together.  
Claire had to stop the strained laugh from leaving her lips, it seemed almost cruel that God would do this to her. She'd lost her parents at a young age in a car accident, and was left to the care of her Uncle with whom she travelled the world. When she met Frank in Boston at 18, little did she think her Uncle would soon pass away from illness and leave her with him as her only family. With no _real_ family left, She had clung to the man her Uncle had called his Brother, who was 10 years her senior. But she didn't care about that; Frank had saved her, and loved her until his dying breath. 

They had been on the road only 10 minutes when it happened. They were on a country road, driving fast with their music blaring from their windows, a car coming the opposite way.. Frank had seen that, but he failed to see the car that overtook it, smashing almost head first into them and causing them to veer off the road and into a ditch below. Claire's legs had been crushed but only one massively damaged, the other merely scratched and bruised, like the rest of her.  
Frank however, he was found a few feet along from the car, mangled almost as he was thrown from the car. She remembered vaguely seeing him, while she hung upside down inside the car before blacking out from the pain. 

She came back to herself eventually, Joe saying his goodbyes and his solemn face as he shut the curtains. 

The days flew by in a blur, nurses and doctors coming in to do their rounds; some just to give her their condolences, hoping she'd be back to work soon and they'd see her then.  
Whenever Claire had a loss in her life, She threw herself into her work and deep down, she couldn't wait to get back to the hospital to help people and not being the patient herself. 

Two weeks after the accident, they cleared her to go home. Claire sat in the chair beside the bed, watching as Joe packed her things. _What's the point?_ She thought. She had no home now that Frank was gone. Nothing but an empty flat in the Southside of Glasgow waited for her return. For the first time in weeks, she allowed herself to wallow in sadness, and the tears began flowing freely for the first time since that dreadful day. "Oh LJ, Please don't cry.." He crouched down in front of her, handing Claire a tissue. She gave a small smile to Joe before taking the tissue and blowing her nose. When the tears finally subsided, she put her head into her hands and sighed heavily. "What ever am I going to do?" Joe sat for a moment before moving her face up to look at him. "The same thing you always do, LJ. You _Live_ "

Claire watched as the world flew by her, Joe kindly offered to take her home and even had his wife at her flat making things a bit more .. _Homely_.  
"You really didn't have to do this, I could have just gotten a taxi home"  
Joe chuckled a bit before giving her a quick look. "It's no bother, Gail wanted to see you and I wanted to make sure you didn't fall getting out the car, you know?" Claire gave a wry smile before turning back to look out the window. She watched as they passed the buzzing, happy people running around doing their daily things, moving forward while Claire felt stuck in place.  
"Now, The boss told me to say you could take as much time off as needed. Obviously you need a few weeks for your leg anyway but even after that, she says to take at least a few weeks off, or _try to_ anyway. We all know what you're like.. " Joe smiled as he put his foot on the brake, putting the car into neutral. Claire opened her door and look at the building before her and sighed. "Well, thank god I don't live in tenements, otherwise i'd be dragging myself up the stairs.." Claire sighed to herself before letting Joe help her out the car, resting most of her weight against him as he shut the door. 

"Yeah, thank god for elevators, am I right?!" Joe chuckled before leading her inside. Her and Franks flat was 21 floors up, overlooking Pollok country park. The view was the reason they bought the place as their first little home. As Gail opened the door and embraced her, she could smell her short lived Husband all around her.  
"I need to sell." She stood looking out the window while Joe sat on the couch watching football, or as he called it " _soccer_ ".  
Joe and Gail both turned to look at each other as Claire turned to face them. "I can smell him everywhere, I can't live here anymore. and as she said it,She looked up to the living room door and she swore she saw Frank stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the frame smiling at her.


	2. Lallybroch Whisky Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly so pleased with the amount of hits and kudos i've gotten so far on just one chapter! I'm actually ahead and have wrote all the way up til chapter 5.  
> I'll be publishing chapters on a Thursday and Sunday(around 1am UK time)
> 
> Enjoy!

Claire sighed as she sat down onto the couch and looked around. Her living room was almost bare of everything except the furniture.  
"Now what time did you say they're coming tomorrow?" Claire looked over at Joe, who was putting the last finishing touches on the very last box.

"Well.. they said tomorrow at noon, and we'd be in Inverness for three o'clock-ish? Maybe nearer four if anything goes wrong." Claire shot Joe a look and he saw the panic in her eyes. "Well, not that it will go wrong! Stop stressing! You've been all around the world, I'm sure you've done this a million times! Your furniture will make a few hours trip north no bother." Gail put her hands on her hips and scoffed before settling next to Claire.

"Are you excited? It's a nice fresh start for you!" Gail put her arms around Claire's shoulders and gave her a small smile. "Yes, very much so.. Although I'll miss you both so much, I would have been lost without you this last month.." a small tear escaped Claire, and she moved her hand to wipe it away when Gail was already there with a tissue.

"Don't cry, LJ. We'll come visit your little practice when we have time!" Joe smiled and settled down across his favourite gals. "Gail's always wanted to explore more of Scotland, we've been here long enough now so we don't really have an excuse of " _Oh we're just here!_ " anymore". He threw his arms up to exaggerate his point and Gail chuckled.  
"Mhm that's true, dear." She gave Claires shoulders a little hug before standing, and putting her hand out for Claire.

"Are we ready to go?"  
Claire stared at Gails hand. The day had come when she would leave behind any of the life she had shared with Frank behind. She knew he would have hated for her to dwell, even if it had only been a few months. She sighed and took the hand. "Well, I suppose so then!"

They had been on the road for almost three hours, Claire stretched out in the back seat of the Van with one foot on the floor and the cast on the seats in front with Joe driving, his hand resting on Gails knee.

She stared at his hand for while, Frank had his hand on her knee like that just before the accident..

 _no, you can't think of it Claire._  
She shook her head to bring her back to present time, and laid her head back against the door, looking up into the sky through the window.  
It was a nice enough day, the sky was blue with the occasional grey cloud. _Typical_

Her flat in the village just outside Inverness wasn't ready yet, and so she'd managed to wrangle a room at a B&B she'd visited with her uncle before, and Joe and Gail could travel back and forth,helping her get the place sorted.

Her leg had been healing great, but was still wrapped in a leg brace. She could walk, well _hobble_ ,but She'd rested it well so she would heal quicker and it worked.  
She'd have to travel into the city to get it removed in a few days and she was honestly excited by that. Physically, Claire had healed fast, with only a few remaining scratches on her face and arms. The bruises had faded, scars were healing but her heart was still broken.  
She looked down at her phone and noted the date. _10th December, 2017_

Possibly the worst time of year to become a widow but where she was going to, No one knew her or her story. She hated walking around her local shops with Joe back in Glasgow. People her and Frank had knew kept coming up to her to offer their condolences constantly, giving them the whole _'I'm so sorry'_ and _'I know exactly how you feel'_ , all while giving her the pity eyes.

The day of his Funeral had been the worst, She hadn't even got to the elevator of their building when the whole landing had came to her door to wish her luck for the gloomy day ahead.

She closed her eyes and let herself slip away into a dream world where everyone in her life that she loved was still alive.. even if it was just that.  
_a dream_

"We're here!!"  
Claire jumped as Gails voice screeched through her dream. "Didn't mean to scare you dear, but look!"  
All around them were beautiful cottages, and a few shops. She'd picked this place because she had first visited not long after her parents passed and her uncle had came to visit a Reverend friend who'd had been into his history.

Mrs Baird's inn was where they had stayed and the old woman had treated Claire like a Granddaughter, sneaking her little treats here and there, allowing her to stay up late with her watching tv until her Uncle returned.  
They'd stayed a few weeks, almost a month when Her Uncle decided America was the next destination.  
When she had phoned and Mrs Baird answered, Claire couldn't believe she was still alive and well!

Gail helped Claire out the car as Joe went to the door of the Inn, pushing it open to a small _Ding_  
"Hello?" Joe called out and seen a small woman appear from the kitchen.  
"Well hello there, my dears.." Mrs Baird gasped when Claire hobbled in, blowing her curls out of her face.

"Hello Mrs Baird!" Claire smiled at the woman and hobbled forward a bit, pushing past Joe gently as she did. The old woman came and stood looking up at the tall, dark haired woman before her with tears in her eyes.  
"My goodness, you've grown up to become such a beautiful lass! Och, I'm so glad you've returned Claire!"

Claire bent down and wrapped the woman in a hug, tears in her own eyes. She had never felt quite at home anywhere in the world as she did here with Mrs Baird.

The woman reached up, wiping away Claire's tears from her cheek and smiled. "And smart too from what i've heard! I always knew you'd do well in life, dearie. Even if life _has_ dealt you some awful cards.."

Claire nodded and took her hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze. "Yes, it's not been the easiest few years but.. I always live on. What _else_ can I do?" She glanced at Joe who now stood next to her, nodding his head.

"Oh yes! I'll show you to your wee room. I want you to treat this place as your home,Claire! So feel free to move about as best as you can, i suppose.." She glanced down at Claire's leg, before shrugging her shoulders. "Breakfast is at the usual time of seven thirty if you're up but dinnae fash if not.

Just help yourself as I've said! You're only here a few days and I've plenty of food tae spare." Claire stood looking around the small inn and realised not one thing had changed in the years she'd been gone.

It was covered in Christmas decorations, with a small silver tree on the reception desk, twinkling away as it slowly turned.  
Gail came up beside her carrying a few of the many boxes from the Van.

"It seems nice enough here,Claire.. I don't feel as awful leaving you here alone now." She moved her head and gestured to where Joe and Mrs Baird had disappeared to upstairs. "You've got her to keep you company and she seems in need of it herself.."

"Yeah, Mrs Baird's daughter moved away about twenty years ago now. She gets a visit from her every so often but since She's had Grandchildren of her own, She doesn't travel up as much.."

Claire eventually got up the stairs and made her way to where the voices were coming from. She noted they sounded like hushes, and guessed they were whispering about her. She stood at the door and peaked through the crack, listening in.

"We've been awful worried about her, she's not eating as much any more and she seems like she's *not here* a lot of the time? If that makes any sense.."  
Claire pursed her lips listening to Gails observations about her and heard Joe make a noise in agreement.  
"I see.. Dinnae fash yerselves. I'll make sure she's back to herself in no time. I've managed it before when her parents passed and I'm sure I'll dae it again."

Claire smiled to herself as she thought of the kindness of Mrs Baird, or Maggie as she had told Claire and her uncle to call her in his time here. This wee,old woman didn't need to take her under her wing for free, and treat Claire as family but she did it anyway.

Over the next few days, Claire settled in well with Mrs Baird showing her around the village and making the proper introductions to the staff at the local GP where she'd be working as one of the Main GPs.  
They decided to be kind and give her time to settle in before she had to start and had until after the new year.

Joe came up the next day along with the moving van, and helped to move all her possessions into her new flat.  
She stood in the small living room, looking around. _It'll do, I suppose_

The flat was just next door to Mrs Bairds Inn and so she was never far from a friend. Nearer the weekend, Joe and Gail both appeared to take Claire to the hospital in the city to finally get her cast off.

 

"It's so bloody itchy!!" Claire sat on the bed squirming as the Doctor attending took his sweet time getting the cast off.

"Ah well if ye sat still,I'd have been done ages ago Miss Beauchamp.." Claire made an oh sound as she looked down at her now empty left hand. _Miss Beauchamp_... She rubbed the spot where her ring had been, noticing the line where it had sat was fading away...

"There! Finally done." The doctor heavily sighed, signed a few papers and left after making sure she felt no pain as she stood, her leg drinking in the cool air touching it for the first time in weeks.

She arrived back at her flat to some baked goods on her kitchen counter. _Dear Claire, baked these for you in celebration of yer legs freedom! They'd go nice with a wee dram of whisky! Love, Mrs Baird_

Claire smiled and grabbed her purse before going out to say goodbye to her friends.  
"I just want to thank you both for everything you've done the last few months! I honestly wouldn't have coped without you." Claire embraced The Abernathy's, Kissing them both on the cheek as well.

"Honestly LJ, I'd move mountains for you and Gail, so It really wasn't a bother."  
Gail smiled and squeezed her Husbands hand before entering the car and putting down the window.

"It'll be a few weeks before we can come back up, we have to fly over to Boston to see family for the Holidays. But we'll be back up as soon as we can in the new year!" Claire nodded her head and waved them goodbye. _4:30PM_  
She noted the time and wrapped her shawl around her.

When Claire had first arrived she noted a small purple shop at the beginning of the village and noted the amount of Whisky in the window. Her Uncle had loved Whisky, drank so much of it over the years and had taught Claire a few things about good alcohol.

She approached the door and looked at the sign in the door window. _Open til 6PM_  
Claire checked her bag to make sure she had her purse, and looked up.  
"The Lallybroch Whisky Shop.."  
She raised an eyebrow and shrugged before softly pushing open the door and a small _Ding_ rung out above her..


	3. The Lallybroch Frasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets someone interesting running the Lallybroch Whisky Shop.

_*Ding*_

Claire was hit with a draft of cold air from above the door as she took in the sight surrounding her. Although it was a small shop, It had a massive collection of different whisky from across the world. She knew exactly what one she wanted, it was just a matter of trying to find it in amongst all the jewels laid before her.

She walked up to the section labelled 'single malt' in search of a 10 year old Jura that'd she'd acquired the taste for, and it was sweet enough to go with the baked goods that Mrs Baird had made for her.

 

"Can I help you?" Claire gasped, startled by the small woman that appeared at her side; she didn't even hear her come out the  
"Oh! Sorry, you scared me there. Yes, I'm just looking for the Jura?"  
The woman nodded, going back behind the counter and bringing out a small step ladder.  
"Move oot the way,please!"

Claire stood back and took in the woman now climbing the small steps.  
She seemed around her age, maybe a bit younger? Her face had a few freckles lightly spotted around her nose and dark hair, half tied up and half falling down around her face. Her eyes a striking blue, shining from beneath the bangs that she donned.  
  


"Aye, we've got the 10 year old Origin here, if that's any good tae ye?" The woman looked down her nose at her, which made Claire's eyebrows raise a little.  
"Is it the 70 or the 35cl?" Claire shot her back a look and the woman scoffed.  
"We've got them all, so take yer pick and quickly. I've got better things tae dae than stand up here aw day."  
  
_Hm, how bloody rude.._ Claire glared at the girl and shook her head.  
"Just give me the 35. I don't need it for much."

The woman handed her the bottle and climbed back down the ladders, folding them before typing into the cash register.  
"No much of a drinker? You don't have great taste. I dinnae like the Jura Maself."  
Claire scoffed and chuckled as she handed opened her purse to search for the right change and then remembered her Uncles favourite Whisky.

"Actually I prefer a Craigellachie, 31 years old." The girls eyebrows raised with appreciation and she nodded.  
"Aye.. That _is_  a good one, Mistress…"  
The woman tilted her head at Claire slightly as she handed over the money. The girls eyes looking her up and down, sizing her up.

"Say, we've got a tasting session this weekend at our family's estate and distillery. 2pm on Saturday."  
She handed Claire a leaflet as well as her change.  
Claire examined the leaflet; a beautiful mansion was on it, the sky a gorgeous blue above it and lush, green grass surrounding the place.

She bit her lip, something she often did when thinking.  
_A bad habit_ , she always remembered Frank saying.  
It _would_  give her something to do and to explore the area a bit more.

"If ye mention my name when ye phone to book a place, It'll get ye £10 off the price off any our family Whisky. The tasting is £10 as we give ye a tour of the whole estate, and ye get tea and coffee too… in our wee cafe."

The girl put her hand out and Claire took it in her own.  
"My name's Jenny Fraser, I help in the running of it all."  
She gestured around the whole shop and rested her hands on her hips. "My Uncle and Brother deal with the actual farming and estate though, this place gives me a break from them both, ye ken?"

  
She chuckled and Claire gave her a small smile. "Yes, well.… Will you be there? At the tasting, I mean?" Jenny nodded and smiled.  
"Aye, I'll be along from 3pm onwards, so I'll see you at the actual tasting, no the tour."  
Jenny had seemed rude at first, but Claire assumed she was maybe just wary of outsiders? It did seem like a close knit community from what She had seen so far.

Claire ended up standing for a little while longer chatting away to Jenny. She honestly felt good that she'd met someone around her age in the area, someone she hoped could maybe become a friend in time. Maybe then, She'd heal better and wouldn't feel as cut off from life as she did currently.

"Don't forget to say ma name when you phone, Ken!"

Jenny waved to Claire at the shop door before going back inside and Claire slowly made her way back to her little flat. She popped in to say thank you to Mrs Baird, offering her a dram of the Whisky she'd just purchased. Mrs Baird refused and told her to get some rest, She'd be tired after her hospital visit that day and escorted Claire back to her flat before heading home to bed herself.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire woke up early the next day and sat watching morning TV. It was something She'd never had the pleasure of doing it before but as she jumped from channel to channel, she could see she wasn't really missing anything much anyway…

While making something to eat, she noticed the leaflet on the counter and studied it before deciding she'd phone to book a place on the tour. She had made a promise to herself and secretly, to _Frank_ , that she would try becoming friends with Jenny and if going on a Whisky tasting tour was the way to do it, then drink she would!  
  


"Hello Lallybroch estate tours, how can I be of service today?"  
A man with a faint Scottish accent answered and Claire cleared her throat before speaking, putting on her posh, phone accent.  
"Ah yes, I was wondering if I could book the tour for Tomorrow afternoon at 2pm. Jenny said to phone ahead."  
The man on the other end chuckled and it was silent for a second. Claire looked at her phone, thinking she'd maybe hung up by accident when She heard Him talking again.

 

"Aye, Claire is it?"  
She'd noticed his accent had become much thicker, dropping His, what Claire assumed was his posh phone voice, for his real one.  
"Uh Yes.… It is."  
"Aye, Jenny did mention to me last night ye'd be phoning. Told me I was to book you in for a tour of the whole place for only a tenner!"

  
Claire chuckled to herself as the Man burst into laughter on the other end of the line.  
"She also mentioned £10 off your family Whisky too.… If I remember rightly."  
She too, dropped the posh voice and relaxed into her natural one and she heard the man make a noise in the back of his throat.

  
"Oh, did she now? And did she happen to let ye ken that our Whisky only costs £20 to begin with, aye?"  
Claire could hear the amusement behind his voice, and she found herself smirking. "She may have failed to mention _that_  but a promise is a promise, Mr..?"  
"The Name's Jamie, I'm Her brother!"  
  
He gave a massive laugh and She couldn't help but laugh with him.  
_The first real laugh in months,_  She thought.  
"Well You must have your hands full with her, Mr Fraser!"  
"Aye well… I wouldn't have it any other way I guess."

  
Their laughter finally died down and again the line went quiet but this time, she waited.  
"So, Mrs Claire…?"  
She sighed a little and swallowed.  
"It's Miss. Miss Claire Beauchamp. Do you need me to spell my surname?"  
  


"Och dinnae fash Yerself, I speak a little french Maself. I ken exactly how it's spelt."  
She nodded to herself and looked out the window, noticing what a dreary day it was becoming.  
Dark clouds swirling above, and sleet spitting down gently from them.

"Right, that's you in the book!  
We'll see you on Tomorrow at 2pm, _Claire_."

She made a face when He said Her name… He said it so softly this time, that she almost didn't hear him.

"Ah yes..So will I be seeing you then,Jamie…?" She couldn't help herself, before she could stop the words, they'd already tumbled out from her mouth.  
"Aye, ye will. I look forward tae meeting with ye. I'll be giving ye the tour so don't be late!"  
Before she had time to respond, he'd hung up on her and she stood staring down at her phone.  
  
_14th December, 2017_  
  
She opened the Calendar on her mobile and tapped it in.  
_*2pm - Meeting with the Lallybroch Frasers; DO NOT BE LATE!*_

She spent her day in the company of her elderly friend, munching away at baked sweets and watching bad tv in the Inn.  
All the while, She wondered to herself what Jamie Fraser would be like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how overwhelmed i am with the feedback I've gotten for this story?! I didn't expect to get a few views, let alone a few hundred!  
> Thank you all very much and I hope you stick around for the next chapter titled...
> 
> _"Lallybroch"_


	4. Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire arrives at Lallybroch Estate..

Claire rented a car from the local dealer while they waited on her new one being brought from another down south. Once in the car, she set up the directions on her phone and placed it in the holder to use as a sat nav.  
This would be the first time in almost 5 years that she'll have driven a car, and got an automatic to help ease her back into it as her leg was still tender.

Almost half an hour later, Claire turned the corner and felt that she had travelled back in time itself.  
At the end of the stretch of road was, a huge gated manor which she assumed was Lallybroch. 

She couldn't help but stop the car and take in the beauty of it. She looked down at the leaflet, obviously taken in the summer time when the weather would be the best it possibly _could_ in Scotland. 

But in the winter, Lallybroch was brightened by the snow surrounding it, giving the area an almost fairytale look.  
It was breathtaking.

All the trees on the road decorated with some sort of fairy lights, and bows around the bark.  
Even the gates seemed to be decorated for the holiday. 

She eventually moved the car forward slowly and parked in the small designated parking area, alongside a few other cars already there. 

She followed the signs which brought her inside the main house, where a small counter stood with a book and a phone. She pulled down her hood, shaking off the snow that she could from it and from the hair that had escaped down the front of her shoulders, the small flecks of white standing out amongst her dark curls. 

She usually pinned her hair up out of the way, but felt her hair cascading down looked better with the outfit she was currently wearing. She wore dark black Jeans and heavy ankle length boots with wool around the top of them on both the inside and slightly outside, thinking it would help keep her feet and part of her legs warm. Her top half was covered by a plain oversized, burgundy T-shirt with a black jumper and then her favourite, trusty leather jacket to complete her outfit. Frank had gotten her the leather jacket as a 23rd Birthday present and she had cherished it well, only having worn it twice before.

She noticed a man descending from the stairs, his sky blue eyes watching her carefully from under his thick black framed glasses. He wore a traditional kilt, in colours she'd never seen before.  
_Must be the family pattern_ she shrugged to herself. 

"And ye would be?"  
Claire watched him carefully, turning her head slightly to the side to hear him better.  
He reached the counter and opened the book sitting there, waiting for Claire to answer him.  
"Come on Lass, whit's yer name?" She sighed, it wasn't _Him_..  
She scrunched her face up at herself. Why was she disappointed?...

"Claire, Claire Beauchamp."  
The man looked up at her from his glasses, an eyebrow raised. "Claire, ye say?"  
She gave him a nod and he cast his eyes back down at the book, writing something before slamming it shut, startling her in the process.

"Aye, Jenny _and_ Jamie have went on aboot ye,non stop... " He rolled his eyes and removed his glasses , placing them carefully into his grey Sporran sitting at his waist.. 

"I'm the Uncle, Just call me Murtagh." He put his arm out as if for Claire to follow and she looked at him.  
"If ye'd be so kind as tae sit in the room and wait, there's a few others waiting for the tour as well as Yerself.  
The fire is stoked so it'll be roasting in there if you wanna hand me yer jacket..."

Claire nodded before removing her jacket, but keeping the jumper she had on.  
"Thank you, Murtagh..." She gave him a small smile before slowly pushing open the heavy door in front of her. 

Inside sat an older couple, around 60 years old cuddling by the fire and laughing with each other.  
From what she had seen so far, The Fraser siblings were the only other people under the age of 40 that lived in the area.

The city of Inverness however, was teeming with students and young people but somehow she didn't think she'd fit in quite as well in the city.

 _Here though_..., well Here Claire felt _could_ feel like home one day. Whatever a Home truly felt like, for she'd not known one _yet_

"Sorry tae keep you all waiting!" Just then a large, red headed man came bursting into the room, pushing both the heavy mahogany doors open with no bother at all.  
She stood up suddenly and stared at Him.  
Deep down, she just _knew_ that this was Jamie Fraser, sounded like him any way.

He hadn't been _exactly_ what she had imagined. For one, the hair was completely different than what she had envisioned, dark waves similar to Jenny is what she thought.  
Not this lovely auburn head of hair, the light of the fire highlighting it in certain places making it look copper, giving him the impression of a halo around his head. 

He was also a lot _bigger_ than she thought he'd be.  
She had always thought of Frank and herself to be quite tall both standing at five foot eleven. But as she looked Jamie up and down, drinking his huge body in... He towered above her.  
He must be at least six foot four. 

Jamie stood taking in the tall, but fragile looking woman before him. Somehow, he felt like he'd been waiting his whole life to meet this woman and here she was... In his home for a tour!

He'd wondered to himself the last few days what she'd be like, and although what he had original came up with was gorgeous, this _angel_ before him was absolutely breathtaking, so much so that He found himself having to force his lungs to work again. 

She was tall, and held herself well. But she was on the slim side.  
He'd heard from Jenny, and pretty much everyone else within 3 miles that She was recently widowed. Aye, that's enough to make anyone lose their appetite for a while. _Loss had that affect on everyone..._  
He thought to himself, casting his mind back to when his own parents had passed. 

Claire's pale skin glowing from the fire, dancing off all the perfect imperfections her face held; he could see the dark rings underneath her Amber eyes which now stared directly into his piercing sky blue ones. 

Claire noticed his brow was furrowed until she met his gaze, and instantly it disappeared and he shot her the most gorgeous smirk she'd ever seen. 

_Stop it, Claire!_  
She could feel a stirring down below, something she'd not felt in a long time and she felt guilty for it. Frank had only passed a few months ago, and here she was thinking this man that stood before her was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever laid her eyes upon. 

"Well.. _Claire_ " He rolled the R in her name a bit longer than needed, his voice low and husky. 

"It's a pleasure tae meet ye...Welcome tae Lallybroch!" He bent down, taking her hand in his and laid a kiss on it. He noted that although his hand was at least twice the size of hers, it fit perfectly.  
"Are we all ready for the grand tour?"


	5. Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie shows the group the grounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I HAD TO REUPLOAD THIS CHAPTER AS HALF THE STORY WAS MISSING!   
> If you spot any sort of mistakes, please mention them as i've been up almost 24 hours and had to quickly scramble to edit and reupload!**
> 
> There's a good wee website that helped with spelling some words that i say on a daily basis but have never had to spell.  
> If you google scots tongue,it's the first link(just incase anyone is confused by any of the words in the story!)  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this is the distillery. It was built by my Great Grandfather, Lord Lovat in order to make some money on the side of our farming business which seen a decline due to The War."

The older couple on the tour squeezed each others hand as they gazed at each other, obviously remembering the horror from the Second World War which they would have been young during.   
Claire walked around the room, placing her hands softly onto the casks which had been in this room longer than she had even been on the earth. 

"My father made this one by himself when he was just a lad!"  
Jamie appeared beside Claire, flashing her his teeth as he gave her a grin.   
"It's got my mothers name carved on the inside.." Jamie gently touched the cask and whispered something in Gaelic. 

"You speak Gaelic?" Claire was surprised as She had been told by her Uncle that it was almost a dead language.. _almost_  
Yet here was this huge red head speaking it perfectly. 

"Aye, my da forced all of us to learn it alongside English. Spent most of my weekends doing it; I felt after a while that it was an obligation to learn my 'ain language, Ye ken?"   
Claire nodded and gave Jamie a small smile.  
"It suits you.. Gaelic. It's as if you were born to speak it."  
"Tapadh leat ,Mo nighean donn.."

Jamie smirked as he raised his hand to her face, gently brushing away snow that sat resting on Claire's cheek. She felt her face go bright red, She turned away to hide the obvious blush. She didn't know why he was making her feel like this, she felt awful as if she was betraying Frank for feeling _anything!_

"What does that mean?"   
Claire squeaked out, almost shouting them.   
"Nothing Sassanach.. It's just words that sound pretty is all.. "   
She heard Jamie let out a huge breath and then his retreating footsteps. 

"Right gang! Time for the best part of the tour, The Tasting!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've left out a bucket over there to spit it out, as that's how you're _meant_ to taste the whisky, but I highly doubt either of you will!"   
Jamie let out a hearty laugh as He handed a glass to the elderly woman.   
"Jamie, what have I told you about hitting on the ladies?"  
He whirled around to see Jenny standing at the door, shaking out her Umbrella and letting all the disintegrated snowflakes drip onto the floor below. 

"And what have I told you about trying tae give people a tour for mere pennies, dear sister?"  
Jamie walked over to Jenny, giving her a hug and helping her out from her soaked jacket. 

"Och, dinnae give me that. You're secretly thanking me.." She gave him a wink before approaching the table that Claire had sat herself at.   
She had ordered some earl grey tea and a scone which she was still waiting on.. 

As she looked around for the girl that had served her, Claire rested her golden eyes on Jenny.  
"Oh! You're here!" Claire gave her a huge smile, reaching her hand over to clasp Jennys.  
"Aye took me a while, but I got here eventually. I've got Ian watching the shop today, so I don't need to rush back...  
I was hoping you'd think about staying for dinner? We've got plenty of room at the table!"

Claire knitted her brow in concentration. If she stayed for dinner, that meant more time with Jenny and Jamie..   
But it also meant spending time with Jamie; she already felt bad enough about the small crush she was developing on the Scot. 

"Yeah,Why not?" Claire gave a smile as Jenny grabbed her hand,glowing at her.   
"I'm so glad! I've meant to give you my personal number so we can text; We can do that later!" 

Just then a small blonde girl appeared at the side of their table, glaring down at Claire.   
"Here's yer tea, Miss."  
She plopped down the tea and scone so hard onto the table that a few drops escaped the cup, spilling on to the saucer. 

Jenny gave the girl a puzzled look, before looking at Claire who was a mirror of her own face.   
" _Aye.._ So Claire, I take it you've met our wee server. This is Laoghaire, We call her Lee though."

Claire gave the girl a nod -- her face still strewn with confusion to the girls outburst.   
As Claire was trying to figure it out, Jamie appeared with the older couple and helped them to a table and taking their order. 

"Lee, here. Take that into the back and get it for the couple at table 8, will ye?"  
Within seconds, Laoghaires whole attitude changed and she was beaming from ear to ear.   
"Och, Aye Jamie! 'course!"

She flung Claire one last glare with her green eyes, before sweetly smiling at Jamie who had now taken a seat next to Claire.   
"Are ye wanting anything yerself,Jamie?"   
He waved his hand at her, not bothering to look at the girl as he sent her to do her job.   
"Naw Lee, better get going. They're starving."  
She nodded, said her goodbyes to the Frasers and swiftly left.

"Still dinnae ken why you hired that girl, Jenny."   
Jamie placed his arm over Claire's chair, causing Jenny to raise her brows at the pair sat before her.|  
"Aye, neither do I now. Ye just missed the look she gave Claire."  
"Yeah, If looks could kill.." 

Jamie chuckled before turning to look at Claire face on.   
"She's just jealous of ye."   
"Of me? Whatever for? I only gave the girl my order!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lightbulb went off in Jennys' head.   
A few days earlier, Jamie and herself were discussing Claire; Jenny being bombarded by her brother as to what this mysterious Sassanach looked like. 

"I bet she's gorgeous! Does she has blonde hair? Naw.. she didn't sound like a blonde."  
Jenny laughed as she set the tables alongside Jamie and Ian. 

"Naw and I'm no telling ye! Ye'll see in a few days. Ye'll swoon though as I've no' seen a lassie that gorgeous since Mum!"  
Jamie gave her a huge smile,and squeezed her hand in his.   
"Well I have, yerself!" 

Jenny then noticed the blonde girl hanging around, hanging on Jamies every word. She had hired Laoghaire as a favour to their distant Uncle Dougal, who was _at the time_ dating Laoghaire's Grandmother.   
At first the girl had been.. _fine_. 

But then after a few days she'd developed a crush on Jamie, becoming useless any time he was in the cafe or tasting room; spending her time fawning over him -- daydreaming of things that wouldn't be.   
Jenny thought she'd be good for him at first as he'd just came back from chasing his ex in France, completely down in the dumps. But she seen that Lee was too much of a girl for Jamie;   
_He needed a woman._  
She saw that woman in Claire. 

 

As soon as she hobbled through the door of their wee Whisky shop, Jenny saw Jamie's whole life flash before her eyes; Claire by his side through it all.   
She had the cogs in her mind turning the whole time she was serving Claire. She knew it made her come across as rude but she didn't care because she'd sorted that right out!

Only Jenny and Jamie along with their Uncle Murtagh, were all that was left of their small family and after Jenny began seeing his best friend, Ian then everything that happened with Jamies ex.. Well, Jamie needed someone.   
And she had been right. She could feel the energy between them buzzing through the air; vibrating off the pair of them. Claire needed Jamie just as much as He needed Her. 

"Probably is Just jealous, Claire. Any one would be jealous of ye, look at yer curls!"  
Claire laughed, causing Jamie to turn and look at her softly. It was literal music to his ears. 

"These rat tails?! They're a bloody nightmare, I just couldn't bring myself to deal with them this morning.."   
"I like yer hair natural."   
Claire turned her neck ever so slightly, watching Jamie from the corner of her eye; His blue eyes fixed onto her. 

"You don't need to flatter me,Jamie. I _know_ how my hair is.. "  
"I don't think ye do,Claire. You're beautiful.." He said it in a whisper, making Claire turn to fully look at him.   
She licked her lips as she watched his mouth trying to work out if he'd actually said anything or if she had imagined it.   
Her cheeks blushed with the blood rushing around her head as she realised how they must have looked to others; They looked like a couple. 

"That fuckin' girl, I swear tae god.."   
Jamie and Claire both got a start, sitting up straight and far apart from each other.   
"Where did ye go,Jenny?" Claire pursed her lips; she didn't even notice Jenny left them alone.

"I went tae get myself a wee dram. Went into the back and She's bloody stood there staring at ye! She hidnae even gave the wee couple their tea!"   
Jamie rolled his eyes; stretching his arms up as he raised himself from the chair. 

"A Dhia! I'm putting a stop to this now."  
Claire put her hand on Jamies arm, causing him to look down and earning her a smile.  
"What is it,Mo leannan?"

Jenny raised her brows at this and looked at Claire. _Girls got nae clue what he's saying to her..Has she?_  
As predicted, Claire looked at Jamie completely bamboozled by his words but answered him any way.

"You're not going to.. _fire her_ , are you?" She whispered the last part as the room was filled with only their voices; the older couple sitting reading a local newspaper, deaf to the conversation going on near them. 

Jamie chuckled as he sat back down beside Claire, reaching over to whisper in her ear.  
"Dinnae fash, I'm just gonnae give her a telling off."   
Claire felt her breathing hitch. His breath hot on her neck, a shot of warmth flew down to between her legs which caused her to squeeze her thighs together.   
Jamie pulled back, licking his lips before gently biting his bottom lip; His eyes watching her reaction. 

"Aye well do it the now. I'll see to the couple, and we'll send them on their way.  
Claire and I will then go start dinner, ye dinnae mind helping. Don't ye no' ?"

Jenny shot Claire a smirk, quite obvious how her Brother affected Claire. It was written all over her flushed face.   
Claire nodded gently, before standing up beside Jamie.   
"I'll see you at Dinner then, _Sassanach._ "


	6. Dinner With The Frasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire stays at Lallybroch for dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes for you to keep in mind!
> 
> Ain means Own  
> Tae means To  
> Cannae means Can't just like Canna (although I've never heard or seen it spelt like this by anyone who lives in Scotland and has always bothered me about DGs writing)  
> I'm just trying to type as close as to how we Scottish actually say these words  
> ******************************************************************************************************

Claire stood peeling potatoes for the dinner as Jenny stood across from her making an apple pie.   
"We usually have staff in the kitchen, but I sent them home earlier today. Sometimes I enjoy making my 'ain food. Let's me take my aggressions of the day out on the meal, and no' a person."   
Jenny threw her a smirk and noticed she seemed to be staring into space.

"What is it you do,Claire? I've not asked yet."  
Jenny watched Her face carefully. Claire stood mindlessly peeling away, glancing into another world.   
_Another world, or another life.._

She lay in bed, her head resting on the warm, damp chest of a red headed Scot; Piercing blue eyes looking down at her, full of such.. _love_ ; a disapproving ghost of Frank stood disapproving in the corner,watching as Her stomach began to swell with the promise of a copper haired child; Claire looking in the mirror as Her dark waves began to grey with children surrounding her; and Claire holding the hand of Jamie as he peacefully passed away in their bed in his old age.  
 _Yes.. another life completely_

She let out a massive sigh, shaking her head at herself   
 _Stop it,Beauchamp.._  
Finally Claire looked up to see Jenny watching her with worry.   
"Are you alright? I only asked what yer job was before ye came here.."

Claire chuckled and put down the peeler, making her way over to the sink.   
"I was training to become a surgeon, I've got a job here as a doctor in the local GP but I've been given a leave of absence before even starting! Obviously because of the.. accident."

Claire turned and gave a small smile to Jenny before turning on the tap and filling the pot with water.  
"Will ye keep studying? To be a surgeon, I mean."

Claire scoffed, turning on the stove and putting a lid on the pot.   
"I don't think so, I barely find the will to get up and shower in the mornings nevermind going back and forth to Inverness.. god knows how many times a week!"

Jenny nodded in agreement as she put cling film over the pie and left it to rest in the fridge.   
"Aye, I cannae say I'd do it myself. Ian did it for a while when we were teenagers but he got bored fast."   
"That I did!"

Claire and Jenny both turned to see Ian and Jamie standing in the door way. Ian was a lot smaller than Jamie, with light brown hair and brown eyes to match.   
"Ian Murray, I was cast off tae the shop so I didn't get a chance to meet ye before, Claire."  
She shook his hand as Jamie came to stand next to her near the stove. 

"What's for tea then, _darling Janet?_ "  
Jamie gave a sardonic smile to his sister only to receive a glare back. 

"You know fine well not to call me _that_ and we're having roast chicken. Just waiting on the potatoes before I stick the apple pie in tae cook while we eat. Ian grab plates will ye?"

Ian and Jamie both took the cutlery, plates and glasses before heading to the dining room to set the table.   
Claire smiled softly to herself as Jenny chatted away about her and Ian's relationship. From what she could tell, they all had their small part in the running of Lallybroch with the help of their Uncle whom Claire had met earlier that day. She thought to herself what _her_ part would be in all of this if she was a part of the family...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A surgeon,aye? Och that's a fair career to follow, Claire! I'd say continue it but that bastard journey tae Inverness University would be a pain in the arse. Did it myself for a while but I couldn't bear to be away from Jenny for so long."  
Jenny smiled as she slipped her hand effortlessly into Ians, almost as if they were made for each other. 

"I'd be glad to be rid of ye again! Why do ye think I go work in that shop to get away from ye?!"  
Jenny threw her head back; a roaring laughter erupting from her,Jamie and Murtagh while Ian chuckled looking over to Claire. 

"Ye get used to the jests when yer surrounded by Frasers daily for a while. Hopefully their jokes aren't as harsh towards _you_ , Claire." Ian raised his eyebrow and shot Jamie a subtle look. Claire followed his eyeline and watched as Jamie shifted in his seat; Murtagh unknowingly to them, watching both Jamie and Claire. 

"I am a gentleman, Ian Murray. Ye cannae say the same! I'd never be rude to our dear Sassanach over there!"  
Jenny scoffed and gave a look to Ian who only nodded in agreement. Claire could tell that with just those few looks, they had a whole conversation that only each other understood.   
_She'd never had that with Frank.._  
She'd nothing like this with Frank and she'd spent years with him. Claire had only spent the day here and felt as though she belonged here!

"So Sassanach, It's getting late and ye've had some whisky. I'd like to see ye home safe."  
He stood up and approached Claire, stretching his arm out willing her to take it with a nod of his head. 

"I'll bid ye goodbye then Claire, It was really nice to see ye again. Don't be a stranger to the shop and come see me! Ye've got my number as well now so text me!" Jenny hugged Claire as she stood and Claire wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I know we basically made ye pay for our company so do come back, for free next time!" Ian chuckled as he shook her hand.   
Murtagh simply muttered something and waved goodbye as he disappeared into the library, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Claire threw Jamie a look who only shrugged in reply and held out her Jacket for her and she quickly slipped her arms in the sleeves and rushed out the door to her car. 

"If we take my car,How're you to get home?"   
Claire stood at the car door, the thought only now occurring to her. 

Jamie shut the doors to Lallybroch behind him, shielding his family from the cold,winter air outside.   
"we'll take my car and I'll drive yours back in the morning. I just wanted to make sure ye were home safely myself.."

Claire nodded as she heard _beep beep_ of Jamie's car doors unlocking.   
He held open the passenger door for her. Bowing to him while giggling, She slipped into the car and began tightening her seatbelt; Jamie let a smile escape his lips.   
She hadn't sat in the passenger seat since that night. She felt her palms get sweaty; her heart beat began to race and her breathing erratic. 

Jamie watched Claire's mood change and her nervous movements. He pursed his lips before turning to face her.  
"Sassanach don't be scared.. I'll drive slow for ye."  
Jamie gently rested his hand on her knee. Her eyes shot to it as if his touch burned her skin then slowly she brought her eyes to look at his; Worry etched over his whole face.

"Take a deep breath and just look out the window. Maybe even put it down a little to let the cold air get to ye.."  
He started the car and Claire decided to take his advice, pressing the small button to bring the window fully down. 

As they slowly made their way back to the village Claire noted mentally that her knee still throbbed where his hand had been, as if his fingerprints were now ingrained into her skin; a part of her. 

"I'd try make small talk with ye, but I don't think yer easily distracted." Claire softly turned her head to face Jamie who was concentrating to stay at a safe speed of 30mph. He had all the time in the world and if that meant he'd take longer to get home, He wasn't bothered in the slightest.


	7. Past Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Jamies past.

* * *

 

"So.. what dae ye think about her then?!" Jenny sat sipping her tea at the table in the kitchen, her brother sitting across giving her a chuckle before running his hands through his copper locks.  
"Aye.. She's beautiful Jenny. Trust ye to pick such a gorgeous lass!"

  
Jenny gave herself a pat on the back and laughed along with Jamie. Tonight was the first time in almost a year that She had seen her Brother so happy and excited for something.  
He'd returned from his stint in the Army injured and broken and then to lose their parents and Brother..It was hard for him and that's when he met Geneva.  
  
Jamie had been sent to attend a group for loss and grief to help him come to terms with _everything_  and Geneva had just lost her child; She herself still a child at only 18; A few years younger than Jamie but _still a child to Jenny._ When Jenny had first met her, She knew there was _something_ that She didn't like about her but what?  
That's what she didn't know until almost a year later.

Geneva had moved to be with Jamie and they both were living together at Lallybroch, alongside Jenny and occasionally Ian as they'd only recently got together properly. In the time since She had moved in, Jamie's personality and demeanour and completely changed.  
  
  
Instead of the boisterous Scot he always had been, bubbly and outgoing.. He became inward and distant from Jenny and Ian, any time he _did s_ pend with them, he had Geneva hanging off his arm -- whispering sweet nothings into his ears and filling his brain with dreams and hopes that would never come to fruition.

 

One night Jenny was confronted by Jamie with claims that She had been horrible to Geneva, making her cry and scared to even leave their room; so much so that Jamie wasn't even allowed in!  
He stormed out telling her to sort it and left Jenny with her jaw on the floor.  
Jamie had _never_ spoke to Jenny like that, no matter what they'd argued about..

  
So eventually Jenny worked herself up in anger to confront Geneva, she didn't even bother knocking on the door and found her packing away some of their heirlooms left behind from their mother and Father; Jewellery, books, even clothes!  
She was a dirty, lying thief!

  
Geneva confessed that when she found out Jamie had money and lands, she'd planned to start a relationship with him and slowly bleed him dry; Jenny later found out he'd even been giving her money into a bank account which is what she'd used to escape to France with.  
Jenny told her to leave, took everything from her that was theirs and went in hunt of Jamie to tell him the truth.  
At first he didn't believe it but a few days later, he finally got in touch with her. She'd confessed it all over the phone and told him to forget her. _He didn't._

  
  
Jamie then thought it had all been a ploy from Jenny to rid of Geneva, and went to France in search of her. After a few weeks, he'd found her in the arms of another man; _a notably rich man_  Jamie had told her.

 

That had been six months ago and now he sat in front of her giggling like a School boy about a girl _She'd_ found!  
Claire didn't have a bad bone in her body, she could just tell these things about people.Took her a bit longer to realise that Lee wasn't good for Jamie but she couldn't just fire her and she wasn’t about to admit to herself or anyone that she had been wrong.

"I asked her out on a date,Jenny."  
Jamie sat looking into the bottom of his tea, a small smirk on his red face. Jenny sighed and smiled to herself before reaching over to touch his arm.  
"And..? Did she turn ye down?"  
Jamie looked up, grinning from ear to ear as his blue eyes glistened, reflecting the small dim light in the room.

 

"No.."  
"No?"  
"She kissed me and said yeah."

 

Jenny's eyebrows raised in surprise as she looked at her Brother.  
"Bit forward of her." She smirked as she watched Jamie's face.  
"Only on the cheek, ya dirty midden!" Jenny laughed and stood up to walk over to Jamie, wrapping her small arms around his broad shoulders. 

  
"I'm surprised because she _just_  lost a husband, Jamie. It's a dangerous territory..  
I want her to want you not because she wants to _forget_ , but because she likes you without always comparing you to someone else long gone."

 

Jamie heard the warning tone in Jenny's voice before turning around to face her, planting his hands on either side of her arms.  
"I'm over _her_ , Jenny. She nae longer occupies any part of my mind; if I do think of her, it's when I'm cleaning out the stables!"  
"'Cause she was also full of shite?"  
Jamie laughed and stood,taking his cup to the sink.  
"Aye exactly that."

  
"I think She does feel guilty though." Jamie looked at Jenny who was still sipping at her tea.  
"What makes ye think that,Jen?"  
Jenny sat thinking for a moment before licking her lips.  
"Well every time you said her name or anything, she blushed. Jesus any time you even looked at her, She went scarlet! Then she'd look down as if she was chastising herself. I mean it has only been two months or something..."

 

Jamie noticed it too but didn't want to seem hopeful as he'd only just met the woman, but by god the connection they had was amazing.  
They'd sat quietly in the car together, enjoying each others company in the silence. He'd eventually and _mindlessly_ he noted, rested his hand on her leg and after a few minutes, she'd put her hand over his; rubbing circles on the back of it.  
  


He'd also noticed how guilty she must have felt. She could barely look at him and when she did, She would burn red or whenever he touched her she'd cast her eyes away, looking out the window, watching the world go by with the cold air blasting her face to try cool her down and take some of the colour from it.   
All this he'd noticed in a short time together in a small space..

  
Claire looked almost sad though when they'd reached her flat though, He'd walked her to the door and got the courage to ask her out on a date the following weekend. The wait for a reply however, _was completely agonising._

She stood looking at the ground, her hands playing around with the keys as She thought to herself.  
After a few minutes which felt like days to Jamie; she got on her tip toes,pecked his cheek and said yes before running off inside.  
He stood in shock, his hand placed over the mark of her lipstick on his cheek before eventually coming to himself and driving home in a daze. Jamie smiled to himself, the little smile on Her face after she kissed him before running into the house; He would happily see that smile every day of his life if he could, He'd decided.  
  


* * *

  
Jamie looked up to Jenny and swiped the air with his hand  
"Anyway! Dinnae fash yer wee brain about my love life; What's going on in yours?"  
She smiled before pursing her lips, not letting any words slip.

"Has he asked ye yet?" She rolled her eyes before lifting her left hand up, void of any jewellery.  
"Whit dae ye think? Of course he's no'!"  
"Aye.. no' _yet_. He'll wait til the new year, or even Christmas. He's itching tae ask ye, it's written all over him every time he looks at ye."

  
She simply nodded before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.  
"I'm gonnae go tae bed now. I'm shattered, I've had a long day talking tae my new sister-in-law!"  
Jamie chuckled as he watched Jenny turn out the kitchen and up the stairs to Ian.

  
He knew for a fact that Ian was proposing at new year as that's when him and Jenny first kissed years ago, when they were children and he wanted to show her how he remembered it and decided that day that he wanted to spend his life with her.  
Ian had explained to Jamie that the day he realised he was falling in love with her, was the beginning of his life.

  
" _I just knew, Jamie. That I was meant to meet you, to meet Jenny! I was meant to be with her, I could tell the first day I laid my eyes on that lass. It's just one of those things that ye just.. know."_

At the time Jamie was confused, still coming to terms that Ian had a huge crush on her and took it took Ian years to even convince Jenny to go on a date.  
But now Jamie knew _exactly_ what Ian had meant...

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a shorter chapter, i've not been feeling great and i've not been writing as much so i'm not staying ahead of myself!  
> Sorry and i hope yous enjoyed.


	8. Ghosts Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire awakes at 4am.

* * *

It had been a few days after their dinner at Lallybroch when Claire awoke at 4am to a text from Jamie.  
  


**Jamie - 4:00am** __  
I'm so sorry if this wakes ye up but I couldn't stop thinking about ye.  
_How's Friday night, the 21st? I'll come get ye at 8pm!_  
  


She too had been thinking about it for days, Claire had been eating herself up inside for being so happy and excited at the prospect of Jamie maybe being _something_  to her. She looked at the chair in the corner; Frank sat reading a newspaper, glaring up from over the top at her; He didn't seem pleased..

Claire picked up her phone and turned over in the bed, pulling the covers over her head.  
If she wanted to do this with Jamie, She had to stop thinking about Frank and how he'd feel.  
_He wasn't here anymore.._

"You can't ignore me,Claire."  
Her eyes went wide at his voice, and slowly she pulled back down the duvet to reveal Frank now standing at the bottom of her bed, his hands white from clutching the wood.  
"I'm still  _here._ "

"You can't be, you're dead!"  
"Might be dead, but I'm alive and well in your mind."

She took a deep breathe and sat up to face the image projected in front of her from her minds eye.  
"I'm sorry Frank, but I care for him. I'm still young and I can't shut myself off forever.."  
"Forever?!" He smacked his hand off the bedframe, making a large noise.  
She didn't imagine _that._  
  
"It has been TWO bloody months, Woman!"   
"I know.. The worst months of my life,Frank. But I can't keep going on like this any longer. I need-"  
"What _I_  need, Claire.. is to know my  _wife_  is mourning me like she's meant to be!  
Not off galavanting around with strange, Scottish men She's  _just_  fucking met!"

Claire sat staring at him before pushing herself slowly out of her bed, pulling on her housecoat which lay on the floor next to her.  
"I _am_  mourning you. But I have no one here, Frank.  
I can't even see Joe and Gail just now. They're in America seeing family.. "

She glanced at Frank, who had seemingly calmed down and had taken his seat back up over in the corner.  
"Where are you going?"  
"That's frankly none of your business but nowhere. I'm going for a walk."  
"At this time of night?"  
  
She opened the door to her bedroom before turning back to face the ghost of her past.  
"Goodbye Frank.."

  
Jamie lay in bed tossing and turning as he had most of the night. Jenny had told him to wait until the midweek to text Claire but he couldn't wait till wednesday and had caved during the night. His mind constantly racing with ideas on how to treat this gorgeous woman the way she deserved to be treated.  
About ten minutes after first sending his text, his phone lit up with a short vibrate off his wooden side table and he snatched his phone from it's charging cable.

* * *

  
**Claire - 4:12am**  
_Hi Jamie, it's fine as i couldn't sleep._  
_Are you still awake?_

**Jamie - 4:12am**  
_Yeah I'm still up, what's wrong?_

**Claire - 4:14am**  
_Could you come get me? I need away.._

**Jamie - 4:14am**  
_Go wait in the shop, the spare key is in the back garden under a plant pot, the one with the sunflower on it (ye can get in by the side gate) I'll be 20 mins._

**Claire - 4:14am**  
_Honestly Jamie, thank you..xx_

**Jamie - 4:16am**  
_Och, Dinnae even think about it xx_

* * *

  
Claire sat in the small kitchen, She had decided to have a small drink of an open bottle of whisky that she found in the cupboard while searching for a teabag and decided She needed something a lot stronger after what just happened.

She couldn't tell if it was really all in her mind or not..  
_"Claire.."_

  
She spun around to look at Jamie who took up much of the door frame; his hair wild, sticking out in all directions. She took in his attire; a white tank top underneath a black jumper and grey jogging bottoms.  
He looked breathtaking.

"Jamie, I'm really sorry about all this.."  
She could feel her tears coming, and began to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her woollen cardigan but before she knew what was happening, Jamie had stepped forward and put out his arms to her.  
"Come here, Sassanach."

  
She looked up at him before slowly stepping into his embrace, his warmth completely engulfing her and the easiness of being near him began to calm her nerves down, allowing her guard to fall.  
Claire began weeping, her sobs quiet as her body shook. Jamie simply stood stroking her dark, curls until she slowly pushed away from him to look up. Even with snot and tear stained cheeks, she was beautiful.

He was completely smitten with Claire.  
  
"I'm okay now, thank you.. I still want away from here for a while. Can we go for a drive?"  
Jamie simply nodded before taking her hand and leading her from the shop, locking up as they went and headed to Jamies car.  
"Did something happen?" Jamie asked her as he was fasting his seatbelt, and turning to make sure Claire had also remembered hers.  
As he looked at her, she sat with her hands folded in her lap, her gaze staring at the sky through the front window.

  
"Not really, I had a .. a nightmare. I needed out my flat."  
He took that as a sign to not push any further and he turned on the radio and took off driving out the village.

* * *

  
"So where are we going then, Sassanach?"  
"Why do you call me that?"  
Jamie quickly turned to glance at Claire, her face relaxed as she rested her head against the window.  
"How, are ye mad? Ye dinnae like it?"

  
She made a face before sitting up and sighing.  
"It's not that I dislike it but.. I just wondered why was all. I know that it means Englishman."  
"Aye, to be correct it means outsider."

  
"Hmm, that's about right I guess.. I've never really belonged anywhere."  
Jamie caught the sadness in her voice and pursed his lips before he opened them.

  
"Well maybe here will be yer home, for good this time.."  
Claire smiled before resting her head against the back of the car seat.  
"Maybe, take me to Craigh na dun. I want to watch the sunrise.."  
"Whatever the Sassanach wants!"

  
Claire sat with her eyes closed as the radio announced the next song.  
" _And next up is an old classic guys, it's Coldplay with Yellow!_ "  
"I love this song.."  
  
  
_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you.._  
  
"Coldplay? Aye.. isn't it cool tae hate them?"  
She chuckled before pulling her legs up to her chest on the seat, watching Jamie's face change from a concentrated look to a smile with her answer as she did so.

"I never did follow the crowd, Jamie."  
"Aye.. I didnae get that impression of ye,  _Claire_."  
  
_You know, You know i love you so.. you know i love you so.._

  
"Are we almost there?"  
"Look ahead."

  
Claire slowly raised her head to see the circle of stones just ahead, surrounded by a dark blanket full of stars glimmering.  
"Honestly Jamie, Thank you for th-"  
"A Dhia! Dinnae mention it again, Mo leannan.."

  
Claire stopped herself from asking what he'd said, remembering he once told her when the time came, He'd let her in on his Gaelic secret. She slammed the door shut before coming to stand next to Jamie, wrapping her arms around herself to protect her from the chill.

"Shall we then?" She put her arm out and Jamie smiled down at her before forcing her to give him her hand.  
"Je Suis Prest, Mo Nighean Donn."  
Claire's giggling echoing as they slowly began climbing the hill together, hand in hand. 

 


	9. Craigh Na Dun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not feeling 100% and Still trying to find motivation but with printshop last week, i managed to quickly make this and will try do a longer chapter next week(I honestly promise I'll try make a chapter within the next week!!! thank you to all whos still interested in this story!)

* * *

  
"And She fell oot the tree and landed right on top of Ian!"  
Claire threw her head back laughing, Jamie had been telling Her all about His and Jenny's childhood at Lallybroch.  
He'd been telling her a bit more about His childhood while She remained quiet about her own.

"Anyway.. 'Nuff about me. Ye feeling any better now?"  
Claire turned her head to look at Jamie; His hair still all ruffled from lying in bed, gently moving with the breeze flowing through it.  
"Much better. I honestly can't thank you enough for bringing me here."  
He nodded as he lay on his back, pointing to the sky.  
" After my mum died, I always pretended the brightest star in the sky was Her."  
Claire looked down at Him, tears slowly falling down his face as He smiled with the memory of his mum in his mind.

"Please don't be sad Jamie, It doesn't suit you very well!"  
He chuckled before turning to look at her watching him with her whisky eyes looking down at him, sadness etched on her delicate face.  
He couldn't help but reach out and caress her cheek. As soon as he touched her, Her skin felt like it had been electrified, his palm warm despite the cold wind surrounding them.

"It disnae suit you either, Sassenach."  
She looked directly into his eyes before she leaned down and rested her head upon his chest.  
Claire then brought her shawl from around her arms, and put it over the two of them as they both stayed in that position until the nights sky had turned to a misty dawn.

Jamie managed to stay awake while Claire had fell asleep some time ago. He wanted to take her home and make sure she was warm but he couldn't bring himself to move after being so close to her.  
Eventually he decided that he also was quite tired and remembered he had to drive Claire home first.

"Mo nighean donn, time to wake up.. You'll be home soon."  
Claire rubbed her whole face before sitting up slowly and hugging her knees.  
"Do you want to stay at mine? I don't want you driving home when you look like you've barely slept."

"Aye, I've no slept at all.."  
"That settles that then. I've got a bed you can have, i'll take the couch."  
Jamie started chuckling as he rose to his feet, pulling Claire with him.  
"I dinnae think so,I'm no' kicking a woman out her own bed."  
"And I'm not having a guest sleep on the couch. I have a king sized bed, Jamie. We'll just have to share."

Jamie began to argue but Claire simply raised her hand and walked away.  
"Hurry up Jamie, I'm still tired and I can hear my bed calling me from here!"  
"Aye, right away Sassenach.."


End file.
